


Доброе утро

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Такое утро у Винчестеров называется добрым
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163633
Kudos: 6





	Доброе утро

Если провести пальцами вниз по позвоночнику, его спина напряжется, а после усеется мурашками. Если надавить немного на изгиб поясницы, она покроется легкой испариной и натянется струной в предвкушении, немом ожидании большего. Ни слова, ни стона, только сбившееся участившееся дыхание.

Сэм недолго касается пальцами — склонившись, повторяет путь губами, от шеи вдоль позвонков до края прикрывающей простыни. Тянет ткань вниз, обнажая загорелый зад, мнет ладонями, наконец выбивая полусонный ленивый стон.

Движение бедер вверх, невербальное разрешение, даже просьба продолжить.

Сэм усмехается — ему ли не знать, что нужно этому беспечно раскинувшемуся на кровати мужчине.

Дин приглашает, просит, и Сэм, начав эту утреннюю игру, уже не остановится.

Раздвинув ладонями упругие половинки, он, не колеблясь, не заставляя ерзать в ожидании, широко мажет языком между ними. Ввинчивается внутрь, не осторожно — нагло и дерзко, вытягивая все более громкие всхлипы.  
Дин не выдерживает — насаживается на ласкающий язык, требует еще, умоляет.

Его пальцы, входят сразу без сопротивления, он нащупывает сосредоточие удовольствий, массирует, давит и... прекращает ласку.  
Сэм знает, сейчас Дин перевернется, обхватит рукой за шею посмотрит еще сонно, но уже вожделенно.

Сэм знает его тело лучше своего. Сэм знает, как он обожает предрассветный час, как еще во сне видит утро, Сэм все о нем знает. Знать о ком-то так много — опасно, знать о ком-то родном больше, чем все, — благословенно.

— Возьми. — Хриплый шепот, резкий разворот, рука на шее.

Сэм разводит послушные бедра коленом и наваливается сверху.

Поцелуй жесткий, не щадящий, грубый и обещающий. Сэм знает, как необходимо после нежно провести кончиком языка по губам, втянуть нижнюю, царапая зубами, знает, как, мазнув по подбородку, опуститься к шее, засосать кожу под ухом, оставить алеющий след. Знает, как из этой нежности в момент провалиться в страсть. Сменить угол, замереть и сорваться. Впитать крупную дрожь тела, втереться в Дина, почти просочиться под кожу.

Один толчок, и Дин теряет контроль. Царапает плечи, пытается ускорить, взять больше, забрать в себя все.

Сэм сдается. Его темп и ритм хаотичны, единственная цель — подарить удовольствие, утопить в нем и взять себе немного.

— Сильнее... — Дин подгоняет стучащими по бедрам пятками, почти кричит, жмурится и недовольно поджимает губы.

Сэм с оттягом грубо бьется внутрь, пот собирается над губой, Дин приподнимает голову и слизывает соленые капли.

Движения сильнее, больнее, жестче. Так, как нужно им обоим. Дину не требуется стимуляция, выгибаясь и прихватывая нижнюю губу зубами, он срывается на низкий рык. Его трясет, он на мгновение каменеет всем телом и, секунду спустя, шипя и матерясь, стиснув ногами бедра Сэма, сжавшись тисками мышц внутри, превращается в обмякшее желе. Вязкие капли оседают на животе.

Сэм обалдело толкается еще два раза в горячем кольце и разбивается в обоюдном оргазме.

Дыхание медленно приходит в норму, он дышит в изгиб плеча Дина и, прикусив кожу напоследок, неспешно выходит и откатывается на свободную половину кровати.

— Доброе утро. — Теплое дыхание щекочет ухо. Дин доволен. Он проснулся.

— Доброе, — эхом вторит Сэм. Поворачивает голову, натыкаясь на озорной блеск зеленых глаз.

Утро — самое лучшее время суток для них обоих. Возможность увидеть сон во сне еще не проснувшимся сознанием, возможность чувствовать, не анализируя ощущения, не включаться до конца, просто плыть по накатывающим волнам пробуждения, впитывая чужое наслаждение и растворяясь в своем.

Утро с еще только пробивающимися первыми лучами солнца уже обещает превратиться в отличный день.  
Только вот с таким началом дня рождается безразличие ко всему проблемному и сущему. Все раздражающее внешнее становится вторично. Все неважно, пусто и где-то там, пока они в своем рассвете и своем сейчас.

Это их утро.


End file.
